DESCRIPTION: Using survey data collected in Hubei province in 1988, supplemented by additional community-level information to be collected, the proposed research will examine both the individual and community-level determinants of temporary migration and explore the fertility impact of temporary migration. Temporary migration is viewed as the means by which migrants circumvent government controls on permanent migration and fertility, and seize the opportunities made available by the swift market transition to live where they prefer and have the number of children they desire.